Sehunie is crying
by elnim
Summary: mengapa sehun menangis di saat kelulusan jongin?


**Hyung! Understand me, please!**

Cast : Kai/jongin, sehun, suho EXO.

Genre : romance

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : Jadi ceritanya pas buat ff ini lagi dengerin goodbye summer-nya f(x). Eh jadinya gini deh wkwkwk maaf kalau ceritanya ga nyambung sama lagu goodbye summer. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya garingringring karena ini bener-bener imajinasi otak liar aku hoho. The casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own. warning! Yaoi inside-_-v

Happy reading~~

"Sehuna..."

"emm?"

"Kau kenapa? Harusnya kau bangga denganku! Aku sudah lulus sekolah!"

"Aku bangga padamu,hyung... geundae..."

"Tapi apa?"

"HUWEEEEEEE"

Akhirnya pertahanan sang bocah blonde itu pecah juga. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia pun menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang hyung-nya itu dengan suara yang masih juga terisak. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia menangis di saat moment terpenting dalam hidup hyung-nya itu?

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" si-hyung-itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencari jawaban mengapa sehun-nya menangis di saat moment langka seperti ini.

"..." sehun bungkam. Membiarkan hyung-nya berteman semakin lama dengan beribu pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Ah! Apakah kau terlalu terharu dengan kelulusanku? Ya! Nilaiku tak buruk tahu! Nilaiku bahkan memuaskan!"

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya seakan tak puas akan jawaban hyung-nya. Jelas ia kecewa.

"Huh! Dasar Jongin hyung tidak peka!" sehun meneriaki hyung-nya itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan orang itu sendirian di rooftop sekolah, tempat favorit mereka.

Sedang orang yang diteriaki sehun masih berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berkutat di otaknya. Mengapa sehun begini? Mengapa sehun begitu? Dan di saat ia sadar Sehun sudah meninggalkan dirinya, ia hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

-88-

Ia mengelingi seluruh sudut sekolahnya, berniat untuk mencari sehun, berharap sehun bisa memberinya sebuah jawaban. Jadi, Jongin masih memikirkan kenapa Sehun menangis? Uh, Kalian tahu sendiri jelas apa jawabannya!

Saat melewati lorong kelasnya, Jongin yang masih fokus mencari sang bocah blonde, menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal luar dalam. Apa itu Sehun? Seratus persen...salah! itu Joonmyun hyung.

"Hyung! Apa kau melihat Sehun?" sapa Jongin.

"Bukankah tadi kalian pergi berdua? Kenapa kau tanyakan Sehun padaku? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada uri maknae hah?"

"Molla, hyung. Tiba-tiba dia menangis saat tiba di rooftop sekolah..."

"Tsk! Pantas saja tadi matanya terlihat merah... kau tahu? Dia itu sedang merajuk padamu..." kata Joonmyun sambil menepuk dada bidang dongsaengnya itu.

"Maksud hyung?" Jongin kembali menautkan kedua alis tebal (yang terlihat seperti tokoh shinchan itu sih hehe) miliknya. 'Bertanya pada Joonmyun bukanlah solusi tepat, jongin-_-!' batin Jongin.

"Kau ini tak peka sekali, Jongin-ah... Jelas Sehun pasti sedang merajuk... Siapa yang sedih jika orang tersayangnya akan jarang menemuinya? Tidak bisa menjaganya dari preman sekolah? Tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan yang katanya melebihi wajah Lee min ho itu? Tidak bisa melakukan skinship sesering dulu? Sehun itu sensitif, Jongin-ah... kau sendiri tahu itu." jawab Joonmyun panjang lebar seakan dia adalah juru bicara Sehun-_-. Ya memang Joonmyun hyung adalah bandmate-nya yang paling dekat dengan Sehun, Jongin akui itu. Dia pasti mengerti Sehun. Tidak seperti dirinya. Huh! Jongin benci fakta itu!

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" setelah Jongin mendapatkan jawaban (mungkin) mengapa Sehun menangis, ia ingin Joonmyun Hyung memberinya nasihat mengingat Joonmyun adalah orang ehm, terdekat Sehun.

"Pertama kau harus menenangkan emosinya yang labil itu. Lalu menyakinkan dirinya setelah kau tidak ada disini dia akan baik-baik saja... Dan kurasa kau juga harus berjanji padanya untuk tidak 'nakal' setelah kau masuk universitas nanti..." kata Joonmyun mungkin juga bermaksud menggoda Jongin dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Ah hyung! Mana mungkin aku menghianati Sehun..." elak Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang bisa dibilang errr –malu- itu. Joonmyun hanya terkekeh mendengar reaksi Jongin.

"Oh, ya! Jika kau mencari Sehun mungkin dia sedang menulis diary tentang kejamnya ditinggal kekasihnya di bawah pohon mapple di belakang sekolah hahahaha" Joonmyun pun berlalu sambil menepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu.

"Semoga berhasil!"

Jongin hanya manggut-manggut. Dia sedang mencari ide untuk membujuk Sehun. Jongin pun menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ah! Apa dia membawa 'itu' ya sebelum kesana? Pasti Sehun memaafkannya! Baiklah Sehun siap-siap kibarkan bendera putihmu! Batin Jongin.

-88-

Ah,jongin-ssi! Sepertinya kau harus menarik perkataanmu tadi bahwa 'bertanya pada Joonmyun Hyung bukanlah solusi yang tepat!'. Buktinya, dia tahu kemana Sehun pergi. Bahkan kau tak menyangka 'kan akan menemukan Sehun-mu disini? Joonmyun benar-benar mengerti Sehun luar dalam, Jongin-ssi!

"Kau marah ya padaku?" kata Jongin pelan-pelan pada bocah blonde itu.

"..." hening. Ini akan sedikit sulit, Jongin-ssi. Bersabarlah!

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau menangis tadi... Mianhae, Sehun-ah" Jongin berusaha mendekati bocah itu. Ia tidak mau salah langkah.

"..."masih tak ada jawaban. Ah! Saatnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Kalau Sehun-nya tak mempan dengan senjatanya itu, tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim jongin!

Jongin mengeluarkan kertas kecil lalu membuat catatan di atasnya. Lalu menempelkannya pada sisi 'sesuatu' yang dibawanya tadi. Setelah itu, menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Jongin tahu Sehun butuh itu. Apalagi dia habis menangis seperti tadi.

Sehun bergidik melihat isi note kecil yang dibuat Jongin. Dia benar-benar ingin itu, tapi harga dirinya dipertaruhkan! Kau mau tahu isi note nya?

_'mengambil ini = memaafkanku^^ :p'_

Sepertinya Sehun masih enggan hingga suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Sudahlah... Ambil saja itu. Aku tahu tenagamu habis kan setelah menangisiku?" Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Tapi, itu akan memperburuk keadaan-_-.

Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Kau benar-benar tak butuh ini? Baiklah akan kubuang!"

"Ya! Ya! Andwaee! Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tak butuh ini!" Sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun menyergah tangan Jongin dan merampas minuman kesukaannya dari Jongin. Ya, senjata Jongin itu hanyalah segelas bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaan Sehun-_-.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sehun telah mengibarkan bendera putihnya! Sekarang gelas itu sudah kosong. Sehun meminumnya hanya 1 menit? Harga dirimu runtuh hanya 1 menit, Sehun-ssi! Hahahaha.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku kan? Kau telah menghabiskan itu..."

"Huh! Aku menyesal menghabiskannya!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Hahahaha rupanya kau mudah sekali dirayu, Sehuna..." Jongin terkekeh.

"Aish! Tapi hyung janji, ya? Akan menungguku satu tahun lagi? Hyung juga wajib menjemputku setelah pulang sekolah! Hyung juga harus mentraktirku bubble tea setiap minggunya! Dan yang paling penting hyung tidak boleh nakal dengan noona-noona di universitas nanti! Aku akan menyuruh hyungdeul mengawasimu! Sehun-mu ini tidak menerima protes!" Sehun benar-benar seperti kereta saja kalau begini-_-. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya itu sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali mehrong pada Jongin. Jongin jadi gemas! Uh! Sabar ya, Jongin-ssi!

"Apapun untukmu Sehuna... tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak ngambek lagi ya?" Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun. Tidak lupa mencubit pipi Sehun yang chubby (menurutnya sih haha).

"Yaksok?"

"Geurae!"

Mereka pun menautkan jari keliking masing-masing. Berjanji pada diri sendiri juga pasangan mereka tentunya. Ah, bahagianya pohon mapple di taman belakang sekolah mereka menjadi saksi dua bocah itu rujuk kembali. Itu kesempatan langka, tahu! Hahaha.

-FIN-

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah baca maupun review ff – don't teasing me, hyung! Saatnya bales review hoho.

Orejisoul : makasih ya udah ngefav hehe twin tower emang somplak wkwk aku jadi senyam senyum pas baca ulang tuh ff :D

Keepbeefchiken chubu : emang wkwk liat ekspresinya chanyeol ga? Kaya ga berdosa gitu mukanya wkwk

Askasufa : haha emang tuh... tapi malah sehun yang jadi korbannya jongin-_- wkwk #poor sehun

Daddykaimommysehun : hahaha nih aku buat kaihun lagi. aku emang cuman dapet feel nya kaihun sih... kalo enggak ya chanbaek ya krisho wkwk

Sekali lagi makasih ya buat semuanya /? So, mind to review again? /puppy eyes/ wkwk

_Sincerely,_

_Feb, 13rd 2014_

_-elnim- _


End file.
